lazytownfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Somos Piratas
LazyTown Go Dance! Music To Move To Líttu inn í Latabæ Latabæjarhátíð í Höllinni Bienvenidos a LazyTown La Musica de LazyTown |personaje=Robbie Rotten Stephanie |cantante= Julianna Rose Mauriello (Stephanie), Stefán Karl Stefánsson (Robbie Rotten) Andrea Pérez (Stephanie), Alexis Quiroz (Robbie Rotten) Carolina Ayala (Stephanie), Romulo Bernal |compositor=Máni Svavarsson |letra=Ken Pontac Mark Valenti |variacion= }}"Somos Piratas" es la canción presentada en el episodio Barbapodrida. Es un dúo entre Robbie Rotten y Stephanie, con el respaldo de Stingy , Ziggy y Trixie. Más tarde apareció en el episodio Las mejores canciones de LazyTown Letra Version original Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free You are a pirate! Yarr harr fiddle de de Being a pirate is alright with me Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free You are a pirate! You are a pirate (Yay!) We got us a map (A map!) To lead us to a hidden box That's all locked up with locks (With locks!) And buried deep away. We'll dig up the box (The box!) We know it's full of precious booty Burst open the locks And then we'll say hooray! Yarr harr fiddle de de If you love to sail the sea You are a pirate! Weigh anchor! Yarr harr fiddle de de Being a pirate is alright with me Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free You are a pirate Arr yarr ahoy and avast Diggity dirt and dig diggity fast Hang the black flag at the end of the mast You are a pirate! (Yay!) We're sailing away (Set sail!) Adventure waits on every shore We set sail and explore (Yarr harr!) And run and jump all day (Yay!) We float on our boat (The boat!) Until it's time to drop the anchor Then, hang up our coats (Aye aye!) Until we sail again. Yarr harr fiddle de de If you love to sail the sea You are a pirate! Land ho! Yarr harr fiddle de de Being a pirate is alright with me Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free You are a pirate Yarr harr! Wind at your back, lads, wherever you go! Blue sky above and blue ocean below You are a pirate! You are a pirate! Version en español Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer ¡Somos piratas! Ja, ja, somos así Ser un pirata me hace feliz Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer ¡Somos piratas! ¡Somos piratas! (¡Sí!) Y tenemos un mapa (¡Un mapa!) El que sólo nos guiará Y muy enterrado está (¡Lo está!) Hay que cavar. Ahí debe de estar (¡Estar!) El tesoro y sus joyas El candado romperás ¡Y vas a celebrar! Ja, ja, somos así Si navegas por el mar ¡Eres pirata! ¡Leven anclas! Ja, ja, somos así Ser un pirata me hace feliz Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer ¡Somos piratas! Ja, ja, a levantar Nuestra bandera tenemos que izar En el mástil más alto estar ¡Somos piratas! Navegan en el mar (¡El mar!) Aventuras te esperan en cada lugar Vamos a explorar (¡Sí!) Hasta encontrar (¡Sí!) Nuestro barco zarpó (¡Zarpó!) Hasta que sea la hora de anclar Robamos el tesoro Y otra vez a navegar. Ja, ja, somos así Si navegas por el mar ¡Eres pirata! ¡Tierra! Ja, ja, somos así Ser un pirata me hace feliz Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer ¡Somos piratas! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Con viento y marea siempre lo hacemos! Arriba en el cielo y abajo en el mar ¡Somos piratas! ¡Eres pirata! Trivia *Esta es la canción favorita de Robbie segun Las mejores canciones de LazyTown. *El canal oficial de LazyTown en español no tiene un vídeo musical disponible para la canción, en cambio un Karaoke esta disponible. Vídeos Lazy Town You Are A Pirate Music Video Lazy Town - Somos piratas Lazy Town - Somos Piratas - Redoblaje Latino (Miami) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Stephanie Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Robbie Rotten